Candy Cane
by SGPMM
Summary: It's a short little fun and romantic ficcy. It has to do with candy canes of course! And the characters that take part in this are mainly Taichi and Sora. Enjoy one of the last Christmas Taioras of the 25th of December... as only 30 minutes remain of this


# Candy Cane

** **

Morning came, and I woke up asleep and yet awake.I yawned as I remembered that today was a holiday.I lay in bed and looked at my clock, it read ten: thirty-eight AM.It seemed too early to rise, but I figured I had to get up sooner or later.When I decided to just have my eyes closed for one more minute, Hikari came in and handed me a present.I looked at it and wondered what could have been in that medium-small sized box under wrapped paper. 

She placed it in my hand, and left my room, closing the door behind her.It was set on the carpet, and I fell back on my pillow again.After only a few mere minutes, it was getting boring just lying there, unable to fall asleep again.I got off my bed, picked up the object with angels and many other colorful decoration wrappers around it.It looked pretty neat, as I grinned slightly at it.I wondered what my little eight-year-old sister got me this year. 

I held the present to my ear and shook the inside of it.No sound came out of its contents."Hmm…" I put it in my view again.Whatever it was, it must have been something cute she'd think of.My curiosity was taking over my mind, as I began placing my fingers on it and taking the tape off.Some of the wrapper ripped, but that didn't matter.I took off the rest and it was a brownish cardboard box.

Again, I shook it once more to hear if anything would rattle. It hadn't rattled as before, and now I was to see what it would be.I started to open the top of the box, as I saw a blue object.I narrowed my eyes concentrating on its top, but I couldn't figure out what it was yet.My hand pulled the item completely out of its original place, and to my surprise it had been funny and cute enough to make me smile. 

It was a blue Penny Piggy Bank, from America even!I wouldn't have thought my sister was that thoughtful as to getting me a Piggy Bank.I handled it with care since it was a Ceramic Pig.The ears stuck out evenly; the black eyes were tiny paintbrushes of two dots; the nose pointed down and it was an oval with two lines going straight down; its feet were tiny and round, but held it up perfectly; the swine's tail was a little mound with a swirl in the middle; overall it was a fat and round pig; and there was a coin slot in its back.

I inserted a few coins and when I shook it, I could hear the clatter of coins against one another."Cool."I thought.She peeked through my door and saw the look on my face.Hikari smiled herself, pleased and happy, as she closed the marginal space.I put the pig on my desk and walked towards my living room, scratching and yawning all the way there.I sat on the couch, turned on my gaming console and played an old game for hours.When I was tired of playing the RPG, I decided to call Sora and ask her to come over.

When I asked my mom if I could call, she said that she already called the Takenouchi family and invited them to come to their Christmas Dinner.Not that much time passed, except an hour or two before she came over.The doorbell rang; Hikari and I opened it to see Sora, her mother, father and brother standing there with smiles.Her parents went to go talk with my parents, and Hikari tugged at Sora's brother to come with her and I guess have a tea party with him.

So I suppose it left Sora and I to do whatever we have wished to.I put her coat in the closet, and we sat on the sofa.We watched some television and talked a bit, but nothing much had been going on.She was in her regular mood, cheerful and tactful as she had usually been.The Christmas night had become a little boring.I sat and looked sullen for quite some moments.There was a candy cane lying on the side counter, I took it, unwrapped some of the plastic and put it in my mouth.

I was looking into outer space, as only after feeling there wasn't a sugary candy in my mouth, that she had taken it!Frustrated, I looked at her and saw her put it in her mouth!My eyes went wide and I started to become disgusted."Ewe!!That has my saliva on it!Give it back!"I said.She smiled and said, "Well it's my candy cane now!"I frowned at her, and bit at the other end.This seemed kind of cool.I bit part of the cane as it became shorter and shorter.She bit parts off it as well.

Both of us knew where this was going to go… So I took and swallowed the smallest part of it and kissed her."Mhmm… peppermint…" She smiled.When I got another candy cane, I made sure she didn't even come close to me, or my candy cane!Thus, when I had zoomed into outer space again, she grabbed it, but this time she ran away and hid from me.That happened to be my last candy cane, so I sniffed and looked around.There wasn't an aroma to the cane so it would be harder to find.

I sighed, as she probably knew some great place to hide in my house.First I walked upstairs and began searching my parent's room to see if she was there.In every corner, in every angle, nowhere in there was she to be found!I walked across the hallway and in my sister's room, in the relatively small pink wallpapered room, I looked inside and only saw Hikari and her new playmate having some make belief tea.I chuckled and left that place alone.Next, I looked in the locked zone of my room.Surely she couldn't have hidden in there, but I checked anyway.Just as I thought, the room was darkly dimmed to having only little specs of light shine in through my windows.

She hadn't been in all the other places I could think of.There was the kitchen and all its cabinets and drawers, but she couldn't be in those storage containers. Throughout the living and family rooms, she wasn't under or behind the couches, chairs, Chinese cabinet, nor any other furniture.I even looked in the bathrooms and restrooms to see, but nope, she wasn't in those either.

I was growing weary, tired, and practically bored to death by he hiding that I wanted to give up.But I remembered attic!There was no basement in my house, so that left only the top of the house.I scurried up the carpeted stairway, and pulled down the string to the stairs leading to the attic.I started to climb up there and heard some creaks as I reached the floorboards.

With the flashlight in my hand, I flicked it on, and walked around searching in the dark.Some dust and spider webs came in my way as it tried stopping me from finding Sora.No matter, I continued my search.I turned over some suitcases, as I didn't find her behind those.I pulled off the dusted sheets on the furniture, and I looked under them.I crawled under many forgotten pieces of matter and stepped on old wooden step stools to see if she was, perhaps, hiding somewhere high.All my searches proved to be fruitless.

Then I had had enough.I began my way back to the stairway and then a glimpse of a candy cane dangling on a loose string from an across pole hanging from the roof, catch my eyes.I walked towards it and I also noticed the grandfather clock that was behind it.When I was about to grab it, it withdrew up.It was taken off the pole and it went behind the grandfather clock.I followed it and expected to see Sora there.But she wasn't there.I looked left and right from my views and still didn't see her.

All of a sudden I got poked in my back with a gun!No, when I turned around, it was my dry candy cane at my back.Sora dropped the candy cane and motioned her index finger to look up.I spotted mistletoe hanging above our heads as she blushed at what she wanted to have.I took her hands in mine and I drew her closer to me as we both grinned at each other.

Our heads both tilted a bit to the opposite direction, as her sweet lips encountered mine.The merry Christmas spirit enlightened the moment, as the mutual feeling was treasured and enjoyed to its utmost worth."Merry Christmas Taichi…" She whispered. 

Author's Note: Was this romantic and or fun?At least I liked how it turned out to be…It came out pretty well; it was very close to how I imagined it.^_^ 


End file.
